<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(trick or) treat by swancharmings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309799">(trick or) treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings'>swancharmings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Fic, F/M, Halloween, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Halloween as husband and wife doesn’t go as planned...or does it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(trick or) treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween! A small little bit of ridiculousness. Hope you enjoy &amp; thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cut it out, Harvey. We need to be ready to get the door.” Donna squirms, pushing him off of her as he continues to attack her neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I’m a vampire. It’s part of the act.” He grins cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She points to his erection. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> certainly not. Put it away unless you want to get phone calls from a dozen parents.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Not five minutes later, they hear scuffling on pavement and muffled laughter, followed by the chime of the doorbell.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We had plenty of time,” Harvey states, half-joking, and stalks towards the door. Donna rolls her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw that,” he shouts over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I knew it.” The door swings open.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trick or treat!” comes a chorus of little monsters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naturally, Harvey puts on a big show, flashing his fangs and twirling his cape. The children shriek and hurriedly snatch their candy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Watching Harvey with kids stirs something in Donna, something primal, and her hands fly to her stomach on instinct alone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One little Mothman stays behind, eyes creeping past Harvey towards Donna, who is clad in a glittery pink Glinda dress — a costume she </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">could fit comfortably into</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, she’d groaned earlier, patting her growing belly with disgruntled affection.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy Halloween,” Harvey tells the small child, oblivious, dropping a Reese’s in her bag.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s pretty,” the girl whispers, pointing at Donna. Harvey turns around and flashes her a winning smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, she is.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s a princess. How did you marry a princess?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harvey pauses.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” he answers honestly, and Donna can’t help but chuckle at his candidness while warmth seeps through her chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">The girl’s mother comes to collect her and she scampers away, the vampire and his princess forgotten.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna closes the door and locks it, shuts the light on the porch and grabs his hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harvey smirks. “You, Donna Paulsen? Want to be known as the house that doesn’t celebrate Halloween?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who says we’re not celebrating?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">The dress falls to the floor, revealing a satin nightgown that frames her breasts and her newly-rounded stomach and he suddenly can’t breathe.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trick or treat,” she whispers, slipping out his fangs and replacing them with her tongue. He happily sucks it into his mouth, nipping at her lower lip and cupping her ass when she suddenly pulls away, fixing him with a look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And we’re going to need a </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">lot</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> longer than five minutes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>